Symmetric Panties
by Izumi-tan
Summary: Para Death the Kid no existe absolutamente nada mas simetricamente perfecto que su amado Shibusen o al menos eso es lo que él creía... ¡Ven y averígua que es lo que ahora ocupa la mente de nuestro joven shinigami!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! Como ya todos sabran nuestro bien amado manga de Soul Eater ha llegado a su fin ;O;! Por lo cual para festejar o maldecir esto (esque en serio qué final fue ese D;?) les traigo este pequeño fic x3! En realidad lo encontre abandonado en mi compu pero el punto es que espero que lo disfruten xD! Asi que sin más ENJOY THE FUN!

* * *

Symmetric Panties

Para mi Death the Kid no debe de existir nada más prestigioso y fantásticamente simétrico que la escuela Shibusen fundada por mi padre Shinigami-sama, nada esta tan perfectamente proporcionado como esa estructura arquitectónica y nada merece mi atención tanto como este edifico, pero justo ahora algo ocupa mi mente y a superado en simetría a esta esplendida obra, todo comenzó hace algunas semanas (dos para ser exactos), cuando apenas Death City y el mundo en si se recuperaban de la amenaza del kishin, para ese entonces Crona había vuelto a nuestro lado gracias a la ayuda de Maka, Medusa había sucumbido por su propia avaricia y también en Shibusen habíamos tenido nuestras bajas.

Para estos entonces yo tenía que ir de un lado a otro arreglando asuntos pendientes de mi padre (nuevas políticas de relaciones con brujas, el destino que se le deberían de dar a las herramientas demoniacas, entrenamiento especial para los nuevos estudiantes del Shibusen, etc) así que no tenía mucho tiempo para pasarlo con Soul y los demás, recuerdo que ese día me había levantado temprano para ir al Shibusen y entregarle unos importantes papeles al profesor Stein, cuando iba subiendo las largas escaleras de la ciudad un viento extremadamente fuerte y violento soplo haciendo que casi soltase los documentos y cayera al piso, por un efecto de inercia alce mi cabeza hacia el enfrente y fue allí cuando lo vi, unas larguísimas piernas blancas dobladas hacia adentro en perfecta simetría, y una vez terminadas de recorrer , por encima de los muslos se ven unas perfectamente centradas y simétricamente colocadas bragas blancas con un pequeño moño rosado, aunque este espectáculo no duro mucho pues la falda levantada que permitía la visualización de la función bajo rápidamente para cubrir púdicamente la ropa interior, yo permanecí embobado recordando lo que había visto cuando una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Lo… has…has visto?

La chica no era otra más que Crona, la cual tenia el rostro totalmete rojo mientras sostenía su falda, debo de admitir que el nuevo aspecto de Crona me dejo realmente impresionado, Maka, Marie-sensei y Kim se habían encargado de confeccionarle un uniforme para el shibusen, el cual consistía en una blusa blanca de manga larga con seis botones al frente y un cuello estilo marinero de color negro con una corbata del mismo color, todo esto muy pegado al cuerpo con lo cual se podía apreciar que Crona no tenía tan poco pecho como se cree, en cuanto a su falda era tableada y de color rosa pálido y en cuanto al largo de esta lo más seguro es que entrara en la denominación de mini-falda.

-¿Eh?

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir pues aun estaba algo ido por lo que acababa de pasar.

-El...el aire… tú… tú… viste…ah…. No se lidiar con esto…

Estaba claro que se refería a si había visto sus pantis cuando el aire alzo su falda, pero era demasiado vergonzoso para ella el decirlo abiertamente.

-Ah el aire-conteste con una cara de tonto-no, no vi nada, con la ráfaga tan fuerte que paso cerré los ojos para que no me entrara polvo.

Me volteo a ver con una carita de ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrojadas que hizo que mi corazón se disparara y un color rojo subiera por toda mi cara.

-Etoo… te… te veo en la escuela….

Después de decir eso salió corriendo y para cuando acabe de subir el tramo de escaleras ella ya no estaba.

Ese día no vi mas a Crona, fue hasta terminando esa semana que de nuevo me encontré con ella, la reconocí de inmediato por su rosado cabello el cual por cierto ya peinaba de una forma sublimemente simétrica, le mire por los pasillos, recuerdo que me le acerque algo nervioso y ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estuve a su lado.

-Hola Crona.

Dije, pero mi alegre saludo no salió como yo esperaba pues la aludida soltó un grito de terror y los libros que intentaba guardar en uno de los casilleros salieron volando por todos lados.

-Lo siento te asuste yo…no era mi intención…

Rápidamente intente ayudarla a recoger los libros esparcidos por el suelo, pero en un acto reflejo voltee hacia donde Crona se encontraba de pie y (accidentalmente claro está) de nuevo pude ver las bragas de la chica, solo que ahora en vez de ser blancas eran todas negras y el símbolo del shibusen en color blanco sobresalía en ellas, no tenían en ellas desigualdad alguna y por varios segundos me quede observando la imagen hasta que la deje totalmente grabada en mi memoria.

-Shinigami-kun-Me dijo Crona mientras se acercaba a levantar un libro que estaba enfrente de mí-¿Estas bien?

Me vio con una cara tan inocente que me sentí como todo un pervertido me disculpe y salí huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

En todo ese fin de semana no pude sacar de mente esas imágenes, además de que no era solo eso, el nuevo corte de Crona, su uniforme, su cara e incluso su olor eran algo en lo cual no podía dejar de pensar. El sábado por la noche el teléfono sonó, Liz me regaño por dejarlo timbrar tanto y me hizo contestar a mí.

-Bueno-Dije.

-Hola Kid soy Maka.

-Hola Maka ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo llamaba para invitarte a ti, Liz y Patty al cine mañana ¿Qué te parece, vendrán?

-Ah no lo sé, creo que Liz y Patty estarán encantadas pero yo realmente tengo mucho trabajo.

En teoría era cierto el trabajo como Shinigami me estaba volviendo loco y la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de salir que digamos.

-Oh vamos Kid- Insistió Maka-Hace tanto que no salimos todos a divertirnos, te hace tanta falta como a nosotros, además iremos todos, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, Ragnarock, bueno no es que el pudiera faltar pues está pegado a Crona... literalmente jejeje, venga Kid vamos…

Al escuchar que también iría Crona lo primero que vino a mi mente fueron sus bragas blancas con moño rosa y después las negras con símbolo de shibusen, menee la cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidar tales imágenes.

-Dea...Deacuerdo, tú ganas mañana iremos.

-¡Excelente! Crona se pondrá muy feliz, quiero decir que todos nos pondremos muy felices de que vayan, es frente al cine del centro de Death City a las 4 p.m., no tengo que recordarte que no llegues tarde así que hasta mañana.

Maka colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente después aparecieron Liz y Patty las cuales no esperaron a que les terminara de contar para que ya estuvieran emocionadas y listas para el domingo, las deje gritando en el pasillo mientras yo fui a mi habitación, revise mi armario y deje lista la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, cuando me disponía a dormir (aunque para nosotros los shinigamis esas necesidades no son tan importantes como para los humanos) no pude, como comúnmente se dice, pegar el ojo en toda la noche, cada vez que parecía que iba a poder quedarme dormido la imagen de las bragas de Crona aparecía de repente en mi cabeza y hacia que despertara de golpe, recuerdo que esa noche logre conciliar el sueño ya bien entrada la madrugada y solo pude dormir unas cuantas horas pues lo gritos histéricos de Patty me despertaron (al parecer su cereal en forma de jirafas se había acabado y ella no quería desayunar otra cosa que no fuera eso) así que de mala gana me levante y comí algo ligero y lo que resto del día hasta la hora acordada la pase sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando hacia la nada, Liz y Patty notaron algo extraño en mi y comenzaron a hacerme todo tipo de preguntas, incluso hasta Patty intento consolarme regalándome su peluche tamaño real de una jirafa africana pero nada se compuso hasta que llego la hora de irnos, yo era el primero que estaba listo y el mas emocionado por llegar.

* * *

Y bien que les parecio :3? No me golpeen ;O;! Si quieren que esta hilarante historia continue envien un review con su queja o sugerencia xD! recuerden cada comentario le compra nuevas bragas a Crona (?) see you xD!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo x3! Waaaa ya por fin me puse al corriente con este fic x3! Espero que me hayan extrañado porque aquí está la continuación muajajajaj xD, bueno ya sin más que agregar espero que lo disfruten x3

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (si así fuera el manga hubiese terminado diferente -3-) su creador es Atsushi Ohkubo así que todas las rosas a él, yo solo hago irreverentes historias xD

* * *

Symmetric Panties

A las 4 p.m. en punto Liz, Patty y yo ya estábamos allí pero los únicos que se encontraban eran Soul y Black Star, al parecer las chicas tuvieron un pequeño retraso o al menos eso fue lo que Soul dijo, Black Star se comenzaba a desesperar y lanzaba grandes bostezos de aburrimiento, después de esperar como 15 minutos las personas restantes aparecieron.

-Lamento el retraso.

Dijo Maka, la cual iba vestida con una blusa straple de color blanco la cual tenía holanes en el pecho, no le cubría por completo por lo cual se podía ver su pequeña cintura y si bajabas la vista podrías ver una falda de tipo escocesa de color negro y con una cadena del lado derecho, también el peinado de Maka era diferente pues en vez de sus típicas dos coletas llevaba el cabello suelto y una trenza en el lado izquierdo, no solo ella estaba vestida diferente a como comúnmente lo hacía, Tsubaki también cambio su look, tenia puesta una falda tableada de mezclilla la cual por cierto no era muy larga que digamos, una chaqueta de cuero color negra y una blusa lisa de color rojo que tenía un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y en vez de peinar su cabello en su típica cola de caballo lo llevaba totalmente suelto y muy bien peinado, realmente se veía muy bien así, y yo no fui el único que lo noto pues Black Star se quedo con una cara de bobo cuando la vio.

-Ne ne Maka-chan-Canturrio alegremente Patty-¿En donde esta Crona-chan?

Antes de que Maka pudiera responder la aludida apareció, aun recuerdo como mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que temí se me saliera del pecho, Crona venia un poco agitada pues había corrido hasta allí, se veía tan mona con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y qué decir de su apariencia, traía puesto un simétricamente lindo vestido azul-verdoso, el cual era de manga larga y le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, este lo llevaba amarrado por detrás en la parte en que comienza el pecho haciendo que esa parte suya sobresaliera aunque sea un poco, además del vestido también llevaba unas medias blancas que ajustaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos dejando al descubierto solo un poco de piel entre el vestido y estas, usaba además unos lindos zapatos infantiles del mismo color del vestido y para finalizar un listón alrededor del cuello que hacia juego con su conjunto, su cabello estaba de nuevo perfectamente acomodado y de cada lado llevaba un broche que hacía que su melena se acomodara atrás y dos flequillos simétricos asomaran por delante. Se veía tan tierna y pequeña (rayos ahora que lo pienso a parte de pervertido también soy pedófilo).

-Maka, Tsubaki corren muy rápido… yo… no se lidiar con eso…

-Jeje, por eso te dijimos que te dieras prisa-Le contesto Maka.

-Gomen Crona, en compensación te compraremos los dulces que quieras-Le dijo tiernamente Tsubaki.

La aludida solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio y luego levanto la vista hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude notar como ella se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada, intente decirle algo a Crona sobre lo bien que se veía con ese atuendo pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi boca y un silencioso incomodo lleno todo el lugar.

-¡Crona es una chica!-Grito Black Star cuando por fin dejo de ver a Tsubaki.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ES UNA CHICA!-Le gritó Maka a la vez que le lanzaba un enorme libro directo a la cara.

-Y-yo lo siento-Crona solo se escondió tras de Maka avergonzada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Hahahahahaha- Soul estallo en carcajadas y se acerco a Crona tomándola por la barbilla y acercándose a ella (demasiado cerca para mi gusto)-Crona realmente te queda ese atuendo, no hagas caso a lo….

Y antes de que pudiera continuar un libro con el doble del tamaño que el que golpeo a Black Star aterrizo de lleno en la cabeza de Soul haciéndolo caer fulminado al suelo.

-¡¿Porqué me golpeas!?-Le gritó Soul a Maka que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos (por no decir celos)

-¡Por pervertido!

Y la aludida se dio la vuelta tomando a Crona por la muñeca y dirigiéndose al cine. Después de una pelea eterna sobre qué película ver (Soul, Black Star y Patty insistían en una película sangrienta y de terror, Tsubaki y Liz en una comedia romántica y para dejar de pelear elegimos la última que aparecía en cartelera)

-¿Crona esta es la primera vez que vienes a un cine?

Debido a la clase de vida que ha llevado Crona hasta ahora, es completamente lógico que ella nunca haya visitado un cine o cualquier otro establecimiento donde te puedas divertir y pasarla bien.

-Si Shinigami-kun-Me respondió con una sonrisa llena de inocencia y ternura.

-Kid, solo llámame Kid.

-D-deacuerdo shini… Kid-kun.

De nuevo esa sonrisa… puedo sentir como la sangre me sube a la cabeza y mi cara se torna completamente roja.

-Kid esta rojo, rojo, rojo, rojo, jijijiji-La voz cantarina de Patty me saco de mis pensamientos y solo hizo que mi vergüenza aumentara.

-Parece que Kid no está acostumbrado a ir con chicas lindas.

Y ese comentario le valió a Soul un golpe mortal por parte de Liz y una mirada de interrogación de Maka.

Llegamos a la sala y como era de esperarse estaba completamente oscura a excepción de la luz que se proyectaba en la pantalla, al parecer esto asusto un poco a Crona ya que me tomo fuertemente del brazo para no perderse, inmediatamente voltee hacia atrás para ver si alguien había notado el gesto, pero cada quien iba ocupado en lo suyo (Maka seguía reclamándole a Soul, Black Star veía sin siquiera disimular las piernas y pechos de Tsubaki y atrás de todos por la cara que ponía Liz parecía que Patty le contaba una terrible historia de horror).

Cuando nos disponíamos a sentarnos nos dimos cuenta que no había suficientes lugares para todos por lo cual nos tuvimos que distribuir alrededor del cine, por alguna razón todos decidieron sentarse muy muy muy muy pero muy atrás de donde Crona y yo estábamos, así que nos quedamos completamente solos.

-L-lo siento shinigami-kun… yo no sé lidiar con los cines y-y te has tenido que quedar aquí conmigo…

-Te dije que me llames Kid, y no hay ningún problema, estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo, digo aquí con todos, aquí en el cine…

Mi voz se entrecorto y de nuevo mi cara se coloreo de rojo, pero era cierto el estar con Crona me ponía muy feliz y no era ninguna molestia quedarme con ella, solo… en la oscuridad del cine… con una falda… ¡ah! La película comenzó y a mi mente solo llegaban las imágenes de las perfectamente simétricas bragas de Crona, ella por su parte veía entusiasmada la pantalla sin pensar en el pervertido que tenia al lado… ¡soy un ser tan impuro al pensar en esas cosas!

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, ni tengo la más mínima idea de que trato la película, porque todo ese lapso lo único que pude hacer fue contemplar la cara de ilusión y sorpresa de Crona e imaginar qué clase de ropa interior llevaría puesta hoy… quiero decir, pensar en cuantas cosas se había perdido ya en su vida.

Salimos de la sala para encontrarnos con todos, aunque no fue exactamente la imagen que esperaba de ellos.

-¡AH ESE FUE EL TIEMPO MAS DESPERDICIADO QUE EL GRANDIOSO BLACK STAR HA TENIDO!-Gritó apenas saliendo de la sala el peli-azul.

-Esa fue la cosa más aburrida que jamás haya visto- Indico Liz

-Aburrido, aburrido ¡ABURRIDO!-Le siguió Patty

-Ne, ne no estuvo tan mal-Dijo con suma amabilidad Tsubaki

-Tsk, dices eso aunque te dormiste a la mitad.

-Ne Soul ¿Por qué tienes el ojo morado?

Y era cierto, el ojo de Soul parecía ahora una especie de carne extraña que hacia lucir a su cara totalmente asimétrica.

-¡Por pervertido!

Dicho eso Maka se adelanto con aire pesado y dejándonos a todos con la intriga de que había hecho el peli-blanco para enfurecerla tanto.

-¡Ahhhh eso fue lo más j*didamente fastidioso que he hecho en mi vida tú idiota!

Ya estábamos fuera del cine cuando a todos nos sorprendió la voz de Ragnarok, el cual salía asimétricamente de la espalda de Crona.

-¡Ragnarok! Prometiste que hoy estarías tranquilo-Dijo Crona al extraño ser que crecía de ella

-¡Imbécil! ¡¿Quién te crees tú para decirme lo que debo hacer?!

-¡Deja en paz a Crona ahora!-Maka dio un paso al frente y se impuso sobre la criatura, lo cual a este no le pareció del todo bien.

-Tsk, pero si es la chica fea, ¡Tú tampoco mandas sobre mí!

Y antes de que cualquiera nos diéramos cuenta Ragnarok alzo la falda de Maka dejando al descubierto la parte trasera justo donde estaba Soul, así que este se llevo todo la visión del panorama, no conforme con eso y antes de que Maka saliera del shock (pues se había quedado roja de ira y con un puño en el aire en ese mismo lugar) fue tras Tsubaki y levanto por completo su pollera haciendo que Black Star se emocionara y soltara un grito de aprobación (mientras Tsubaki gritaba pero de vergüenza)

-¡Ragnarok!-Le volvió a gritar Crona

-¡Cállate maldición o me vengare de ti también!

En ese momento Ragnarok intento levantar el vestido de Crona, pero esta lo jalaba con todas sus fuerzas, en un impulso de ayudar a Crona me encamine hasta ella y trate de detener a Ragnarok, pero tal fue mi suerte que en medio del ajetreo resbale y esto dio tiempo al pequeño monstruo de quitarle de las manos la prenda a Crona haciendo que el lazo del vestido se desanudara y al jalarlo se levanto por encima de su pecho, dándome a mí una vista en primer plano de su ropa interior, unas bragas blancas con un listón morado y un sostén que le hacía juego, ambas prendas de algodón y por lo que llegue a apreciar sumamente simétricas la una con la otra, el vestido de volvió a su lugar y un Maka-chop alcanzo la cabeza de Ragnarok haciendo que este volviera a introducirse en el cuerpo de Crona.

-Kid- Me dijo Maka, pues yo aún me encontraba tirado en el suelo

-¿Eh?

-Te sangra la nariz.

En ese momento sentí como un líquido caliente resbalaba por mi mejilla y efectivamente al acercar mi mano comprobé que se trataba de sangre, sangre que salía de mi nariz justo después de ver el conjunto completo de ropa interior de Crona.

Lo último que recuerdo fue un combo de triple de Maka-chop dirigido a Soul, Black Star y a mí y un ¡TRIO PERVERTIDOS! que se escucho a lo lejos, para cuando desperté ya me encontraba en mi cuarto, me levante y dirigí al baño, al verme al espejo pude ver una enorme y asimétrica marca roja en mi frente y también una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad en mi cara.

A pesar de lo que pasó ese día y de la furia que ahora tendré que enfrentar con Maka no me arrepiento de nada, pues si ese es el precio que he de pagar por ver las simétricas pantis de Crona lo aceptare con gusto, pues Crona y yo hacemos una total y completamente simétrica pareja y para mí Death the Kid ya no existe nada más prestigioso y fantásticamente genial que eso.

-FIN-

* * *

Y qué les pareció x3? No me maten ;O;! Mejor dejen un review donde expresen su amor (u odio ;3;) recuerden cada review que escriban le compra a Crona nueva ropa interior! Además apoyan la lucha contra el calentamiento global nwn… ok no ¬3¬, pero no se vayan sin comentar xD, como un extra me gustaría agradecer a las siguientes personas:

241L0RM3RCUR1

Eme48

Guest

Jumbiie Hana

Gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron querer continuar el fic y espero que si lean esto me digan que les pareció :3, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos luego x3.


End file.
